Recueil d'OS
by The CRAZY-ALLIANCE
Summary: Comme on vous aime, à chaque événement (Noël, Pâques, voyage (si on en fait un), fait divers marquant (attentat par exemple)) un ou plusieurs OS sortiront! Bonne lecture!
1. Et la neige continuait de tomber

Alors, pour Noël, nous vous proposons de commencer un recueil d'OS! Que l'on complétera selon les événements! On vous aime!

Alors, voici déjà l'OS de Noël de Sarah! Bonne lecture!

Bonsoir à tous, ici Sarah, alias The PATRON, alias Anko Angel, alias LaFilleQuiNeSaitPasChoisirUnBonPseudo !

Je vous souhaite un magnifique Noël et de très belles fêtes de fin d'année ! Que ce soit dans la famille ou entre amis, j'espère que vous vous amuserez un minimum ! Profitez surtout ! :3

En tout cas, en cette magnifique vieille de Noël, je vous ai écrit cet OS d'environs 2100 mots ! Il n'est surement pas parfait et le message qu'il fait passer est beaucoup trop dégoulinant de paix que j'en vomi des cœurs mais je l'ai fait avec amûr alors j'espère que vous aimerez ! ^^

Je vous conseille de le **lire avec la musique « Misery Loves My Company » de Three Days Grace** en boucle bordel **!** Lire avec une musique en fond rend le message plus fort et tout bwafbwafbwaf…

Enfin bref ! Bonne Lecture ! Bonne Fêtes ! Et Bonne Vacances aussi ! ^^ BISOUUUSS !

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas et ce scénario est tiré de mon imagination totalement chelou!

.

.

.

 **Et la neige continuait de tomber.**

Les flocons tombaient, tournoyants dans le ciel noir de cette nuit de Noël, passants devant les lampadaires qui diffusaient une lumière orangée. La neige finissait sur le sol, amassée de part et d'autre de la petite rue, elle brillait d'un éclat d'argent devant les décorations dorées et rougeoyante des différents magasins et autres bars encore ouverts. On pouvait entendre des musiques de Noël depuis les différents bâtiments. Des centaines de lumières étaient allumées, comme une toile d'or sur Paris, et dans de nombreux appartements des centaines de personnes passaient les fêtes à leurs façons.

Des familles s'étaient réunies, les grands-parents observant les prochaines générations d'un regard heureux alors que les plus petits attendaient l'arrivée du Père Noël avec une impatience non-dissimulé.

D'autres était moins nombreux, les adultes ne passant ce moment qu'avec leurs enfants encore jeune, à manger un lourd repas devant quelques bougies.

Il y avait aussi les groupes d'amis sortant pour boire un coup à un bar quelconque, blaguant et finissant bourrés à rire pour rien.

Enfin, il y avait ceux seuls, qui avaient tout de même sortie une bonne bouteille de vin pour fêter à leur manière l'évènement, un sourire distrait sur les lèvres en lisant l'étiquette, espérant secrètement que l'année prochaine ce vin seras partagé avec une autre personne.

Et puis, il y avait les cas particuliers…

/\\\

Un jeune garçon marchait dans la rue, genoux grelottants, il avait froid. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans. Et pourtant…

Que venait-il de faire ? Ne pas se rappeler. Ce n'était pas lui d'accord, pas lui… Pas lui…

Dans sa tête, aucune pensée joyeuses. Aucune pensée tout court. Il se sent vide, vide et pourtant c'était déjà trop pour _eux_.

 _Et la neige continuait de tomber._

La neige d'un blanc laiteux, comme la couleur de sa peau, ou comme la couleur de ses vêtements aussi, ce pantalon dans lequel on pouvait mettre 2 personnes comme lui, et se haut, tombant au niveau de ses épaules, si bien que le froid mordait son fin cou blanc jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit bleue.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et le froid les congelait déjà, si bien que son visage avait du mal à se mouvoir.

Et partout ces deux couleurs, rouge et blanc, emblèmes de Noël. Partout, partout, partout.

Sur le sol.

Sur les murs.

Sur les sapins.

Sur les magasins.

Et sur ses mains.

Jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Ses pas devenaient hésitants, mais il devait continuer. Ses pieds n'avaient même plus la force de se soulever, devant les trainer avec difficulté, il avait de moins en moins froid bizarrement. Peut-être était-ce à cause d'eux ?

De qui ?

Non ! De personne ! Non ! Jamais… Jamais personne…

 _Et la neige continuait de tomber._

Ses cheveux avaient l'air noir, tout comme les cernes sous ses yeux, tout comme les pensées qui commençaient doucement à refaire surface. Non, vraiment, il était détruit, _ils_ l'avaient détruits. Lui et... eux… Il se souvenait maintenant.

Il n'avait jamais était seul, et _eux_ n'avaient pas étés d'accord…

Ces longs couloirs blancs, dans lesquels chaque son résonnait. On l'y avait enfermé…

Et ces gens qui disaient lui vouloir du bien, c'était faux. Tout était faux. _Ils_ ne lui voulaient que du mal, tel un animal de foire il n'était qu'un objet à étudier…

Le jeune garçon continuait de marcher dans ces rues, la tête baissée, il ne savait plus où il était… L'avait-il déjà su au fait ?

Argh... Sa tête…

Il heurta un obstacle et leva immédiatement les yeux, devant lui se trouvait un autre jeune garçon. Il était plus grand que lui, ses cheveux bruns étaient mi-longs et on pouvait voir sur son visage de la surprise. Il avait l'air d'avoir chaud, lui. Des rangers aux pieds, un pantalon chaud, un pull bleu et blanc et une veste kaki. Et il avait l'air aussi de se poser des questions concernant le petit être qui venait de le bousculer sans le vouloir.

Pourquoi tout ce sang ? Pourquoi toutes ces plaies ? Et pourquoi toute cette tristesse sur ce visage le jour de Noël ? Devait être ses premières interrogations.

Mais déjà au loin ils entendirent un véhicule ayant l'air de foncer dans les ruelles vide d'un Paris blanc.

Le plus petit des deux garçons blêmit d'avantage, même si ceci avait paru impossible devant son teint déjà laiteux.

- _Non... Non… Pas eux… Pas encore… Non…_ Grommela-t-il.

Et la camionnette noire faisait déjà une embardée dans une rue non-loin. Le plus petit des deux jeunes hommes fut parcouru d'un violent tremblement et amorça une chute molle vert le trottoir enneigé. Le grand brun rattrapa alors instinctivement le pauvre garçon avant l'impact du sol. Il remarqua que, alors que ses mains encerclaient le malade, celui-ci était terriblement maigre et léger.

Le châtain eu juste la force de relever sa tête et de fixer l'autre garçon dans ses yeux.

Le regard du plus grand était d'un marron clair pétillant, celui du petit était injecté de sang. Comme hanté par un passé trop sombre que ses iris avaient dû endurer. Mais le plus marquant était la couleur de ses pupilles, d'un bleu azur presque gris, dans lequel quelques tons de verts c'étaient perdu. Le plus chevelu des deux se perdit dans ce regard déstabilisant, dans lequel on pouvait facilement lire toutes les souffrances du monde.

- _Non…Non pas eux…_ Parvint seulement à murmurer le châtain au brun, d'une voix faible et grelottante.

Le grand remarqua les pieds nus du pauvre garçon, ses cheveux inégaux comme rasés par endroits, et les marques sur sa peau. Des bleues, des cicatrices, des brulures, faites au feu ou par l'électricité,… Et les larmes qui s'amoncelaient dans ses yeux bleus pour ne finalement laisser échapper qu'une seule goutte de ce liquide s'écoulant sur le visage suppliant du petit qui ferma les yeux. Comme pour rassembler son courage. Et le frêle garçon arriva alors à se redresser difficilement en s'appuyant sur l'épaule du jeune homme face à lui. Ses manches trop grandes tombant sur ses bras et laissant voir ses poignets marqués par ce qui ressemblait à des traces de lanières de cuirs trop serrés.

Le cœur du plus grand se serra, d'où venaient toutes ses marques de tortures ?

 _Et la neige continuait de tomber._

Une aveuglante lumière de phare vint alors illuminer le bout de la rue dans laquelle les deux garçons se trouvaient. Le plus petit se retourna alors en direction de la route, comme résigné à se faire emmener par _eux_. _Ces monstres_. Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne l'avait jamais eu.

Le brun voulu approcher du petit mais celui-ci tourna sa tête et lança un regard vers lui avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas en sa direction.

-Cache toi, il ne faut pas qu' _ils_ te voient.

Le chevelu ne comprenait pas trop mais se résigna tout de même à rester dans l'ombre. La camionnette n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du châtain. Celui-ci avait les poings serrés, la tête basse, et tout son être dégagé une aura sombre de colère presque intimidante.

 _Et la neige continuait de tomber._

Le véhicule finit alors sa route en embardé dans la rue vide, et les portières s'ouvrirent sur quelques hommes armés portant tout un équipement d'épaulières et de gilets pare-balle. Un autre homme sortit alors à son tour, en chemise malgré le froid, il portait des lunettes et avait dans sa main un objet qu'on ne pouvait pas identifier dans l'obscurité de cette froide nuit. Celui-ci fit signe à ses soldats de rester en garde, les armes au clair, et avança vers le jeune châtain. S'arrêtant à quelques pas seulement du petit, il commença :

- _Vous allez revenir avec nous jeune homme et vous n'allez plus faire d'histoire !_

- _Plutôt crever!_ Cria le garçon en adressant un regard assassin à l'autre.

- _Ne dites pas de bêtise ! Vous êtes malade et mon métier ne consiste qu'à vous soigner ! Bientôt tout cela sera terminé et-_

- _JE NE SUIS PAS MALADE ! ILS EXISTENT REELLEMENT !_ Cria le plus jeune.

- _Non ! Ils n'existent pas, Mathieu. Ils n'ont jamais existés. Ton état s'empire ! Laisse-nous te soigner ! TU AS TUE QUELQU'UN BORDEL ! C'est de ta faute, Mathieu. Tu l'as tué. Il ne voulait que ton bien !_

- ** _C'était pas l'Gamin qu'y'a tué c't'enfoiré, Frédéric. C'était MOI. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'une personne voulant du bien à une autre l'attache à un siège et l'électrocute pendant des heures sans même faire mine d'entendre ses cris…_** S'écria alors Mathieu d'une voix grave qui ne lui correspondait pas, un sourire carnassier déformant son visage. Lui donnant un air dément avec ses cernes et sa peau diaphane.

Le jeune garçon s'élança alors vers le Docteur, l'attrapant par le cou et le plaquant par terre en quelques secondes. Les soldats à quelques pas se ruèrent sur eux.

- ** _Je te hais, Il te hait, On te hait tous Frédéric !_** Cracha alors le jeune garçon de sa voix rocailleuse en serrant la gorge de l'homme de ses maigres mains blanches. Le pupille de ses yeux autrefois azur devenu presque rouge.

- _Vous... N'existez… Pas…_ Eructa alors le Docteur avant que le jeune garçon lui soit arraché par les hommes armés.

Et le petit se débattait des bras des 4 hommes qui le maintenaient. Leurs donnant des coups et hurlant de toute sa voix éraillée, rage et tristesse se mêlant. Ses pieds nus battant le sol froid et faisant voler la neige poudreuse sous lui. Ses mains essayant d'échapper au sort que le docteur et ses hommes lui réservaient de nouveau.

- _JE REFFUSE ! ILS SONT MA SEULE FAMILLE ! NE ME LES ENLEVAIENT PAS DE NOUV-_

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car un des hommes armés lui donna un violent coup de matraque électrique sur le crâne. Le faisant immédiatement tomber dans la poudreuse recouvrant la route, inconscient.

Frédéric se releva et épousseta la neige présent sur ses vêtements, désormais trempé il approcha du jeune châtain toujours allongé dans le froid et ressortit l'objet qu'il avait précédemment dans ses mains. C'était apparemment une longue aiguille contenant un liquide étrange qu'il planta dans le bras fin de Mathieu et injecta totalement dans ses veines.

\- _Il devrait être tranquille jusqu'à sa prochaine prise de médicament._ Marmonna-t-il en rangeant la piqure dans une de ses poches. _Même les drogués ne peuvent résister à autant de calmant dans le sang…_

Puis le Docteur fit signe à l'un des soldats de rapporter le jeune garçon à l'intérieur de la camionnette. Le soldat attrapa le petit sans douceur, le passa par-dessus son épaule et le mit à l'arrière du véhicule sans autre forme de procès. Refermant les portières sur le frêle garçon amorphe, étalé sur le sol métallique du véhicule.

Puis, tous les hommes rentrèrent de nouveau dans la camionnette calmement, le véhicule refit une embardé et sortie à pleine vitesse de la rue désormais vide. Ne laissant derrière lui que des traces de lutte sur la neige du trottoir.

Le brun sortit alors de derrière le mur, il avait assisté à toute la scène. Son cœur et sa gorge étaient serrés et il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Electrocutions, coup, torture… Comment des personnes, dites médecins, pouvaient faire endurer ça à un jeune garçon qui n'avait besoin que de compagnie et d'amour. S'il était seul il ne devait rien avoir de tout ça…

Le brun entendit alors un bruit de porte derrière lui, il se retourna et vit sa mère en chausson avec son gros manteau passer la moitié de son corps par l'entrebâillement.

- _Chérie ? On va bientôt manger ! Ne soit pas en retard ! Et fait attention à ne pas attraper froid… Ce serais dommage pendant les vacances n'est-ce-pas ?_ Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, ses cheveux bruns rejoints en un chignon lui tombant devant les yeux.

- _Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas maman, j'arrive tout de suite…_ Dit alors le garçon, la gorge encore serrée.

- _Que… ? Ça ne va pas mon cœur ? Tu… Tu pleures ?_ S'inquiéta immédiatement la mère.

- _Quoi ?_ Le chevelu passa sa main sur sa joue et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait sans même pouvoir se contrôler… _Je… Non… Maman…_

La mère vit la détresse de son fils et avança pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme nicha alors sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère et ferma les yeux. Profitant de cette douceur maternelle. En pensant à ce Mathieu qui, lui, n'avait pas cette chance. Il aurait tellement voulu aider ce pauvre être perdu…

- _Je… Je t'aime maman… Je ne suis pas toujours sympa avec toi, et avec les autres… Mais c'est parce que je ne me rends pas compte de la chance que j'ai de vous avoir… Mes amis, ma famille, tous ces gens autour de moi grâce à qui j'existe … Merci…_

La mère souria alors à son fils, l'embrassant sur le front, elle stoppa son étreinte et lui tendit la main pour rentrer à la maison. Le jeune homme la lui pris, souvent il refusait par dignité et fierté de grand garçon, mais il se rendait maintenant compte de la chance qui découlait de ce simple geste. Et, emboitant le pas de sa mère, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

- _Allez, maintenant sèche tes larmes et pense à la dinde qui t'attend ! Tu vas l'adorer, c'est quand même l'un de tes plats préféré ! N'est-ce-pas, Antoine ?_

Mais Antoine ne répondit pas. Serrant toujours la main de sa mère, il se dit qu'elle n'avait pas raison pour une fois.

Ce soir, il pensera juste au jeune Mathieu. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait que personne d'autre n'y penserais.

 _Et que, doucement, la neige continuerait de tomber._

/\\\

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Au début je voulais faire un truc encore plus sombre mais… C'est parti en steak… (J'voulais de la mort et de la désolation mais bon… Ce sera pour une autre fois… xD)

Cette fin ne me convient pas… J'sais pas…

Review ? :3


	2. L'écrivaine, le couple, le chat et Noël

Voici l'OS de Mathilde, bonne lecture!

-C'est l'hiver, il fait froid même très froid, le soleil décline laissant place à la lune argentée, le ciel devient de plus en plus noir, la tour Eiffel s'illumine de rouge, de blanc et d'or, accompagné d'une danse de flocons blancs recouvrant légèrement le sol. Et oui nous sommes bien à Paris et oui, nous sommes la veille de Noël. Dans les rues, personne. Même les racailles, les drogués, les sans abris, les tueurs et les violeurs sont partis fêter le réveillon. Toutes les rues sont vides, vide de monde, de tristesse, de peur, rien de tout cela toutes les joies se trouves à l'intérieur des maisons. Même Erika n'est pas dehors avec sa Tour Eiffel. EH! MAIS ATTENDEZ! MON INTRO EST TOTALEMENT FAUSSE! Pourquoi? Pourquoi?! Vous me demandez réellement pourquoi? POUR ÇA! Vous ne voyez pas ces deux imbéciles dehors? HE! HO! C'EST NOEL! RENTREZ CHEZ VOUS!... Me regardez pas comme ça! C'est à moi de vous regarder ainsi! Vous gâchez mon travail!

-Euh... On rentrait après avoir fait une ballade de nuit... Notre cadeau de Noël... Et si je puis me permettre... Quel est votre travail? Et pourquoi travaillez vous le soir de Noël? Vous avez l'air si jeune pour travailler.

-Une ballade de nuit? Vous êtes en couple? Et cette ballade est votre cadeau? Et pour répondre à votre question, je suis romancière-poétique-lyrique, un genre que j'ai inventé, je prends des faits que je vis, les écrit en direct pour ne pas les oublier ou pour éviter que ma mémoire change les faits, reporte chaque détails pour le retranscrire dans un recueil. J'essaye de faire ressortir les émotions que je ressens sur le même moment d'où le «poétique-lyrique» Je n'ai pas encore sorti de livre mais j'espère y arriver. Et pour l'âge, j'ai presque 16 ans, si je le publie dans quelques mois, je suis dans la loi! Ce travail me plaît énormément, c'est du plaisir de le l'accomplir! Je m'éclate! Ça peut paraître étrange mais c'est comme ça...

-C'est vrai? C'est merveilleux de s'épanouir comme cela dans son travail! Même moi, je ne travaille pas à Noël! Même si je fais l'un des plus beau métier du monde! Nous deux, nous faisons des vidéos humoristiques sur Internet et nous sommes connus! Malgré cela, nous aimons prendre du repos!

-Oui... Et même si nous avons le même métier et même si nous sommes en couple... Pitié ne soyez pas dégoûtée... Nous ne faisons pas de vidéos ensemble...

-De quoi serai-je dégoûtée? Du fait que vous ne faites pas de vidéos ensemble ou du fait que vous soyez en couple car dans le premier cas, c'est stupide et dans le deuxième cas, ce n'est pas tolérant!

-Vous quelqu'un de bon, vous avez un grand cœur! Si vous le voulez bien, nous vous invitons chez nous pour la soirée, cela donnera un autre contenu à votre recueil!

-Euh... Et bien avec plaisir!

Alors, nous trois, nous marchons quelques minutes dans un silence rassurant, une discussion échangée par des regards doux pour les deux amoureux, et moi, captant toute cette discussion, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis, nous arrivâmes devant un petit immeuble, pas très haut, ne semblant ni trop dégradé, ni trop luxueux... Un immeuble moderne, fait à l'ancienne, comme les autres immeubles au alentours. Les touchés de Cupidon me firent entrer puis après s'être glisser sans bruit dans le bâtiment, ils m'ouvrirent leur porte au rez de chaussé, pratique pour les courses, n°2... Quel beau chiffre... Quel hasard!

Je rentre tranquillement, admirant l'intérieur de l'appartement. Un salon moderne, clair et sûrement lumineux en journée. On me dit de me mettre à l'aise, de m'asseoir dans le canapé et de faire comme chez moi. Ce que je fis sans broncher à quelques points près... Chez moi, j'aurai sûrement enlever mes chaussures et me serai sûrement affalée sur le canapé blanc et sur la multitude de coussins moelleux et parfumées de rêves. La lumière du lustre diffusait une lumière blanche juste parfaite. Ni trop éblouissante, ni trop sombre, la pièce était chauffée, juste à la bonne température. Le tout rendait un aspect rassurant et apaisant. Je me laissai prendre dans vague de douceur quand je fus arrêté par une des personnes m'ayant inviter me parler:

-Bienvenue chez nous, j'espère que notre appartement vous plaît... A la cuisine, c'est Mathieu et moi, je m'appelle Antoine. Quel est votre nom, si je peux me permettre?

-Votre appartement? Je pourrais vous le reprendre. Il est parfait! Sinon, je m'appelle Maya. C'est très gentil de m'avoir accepté chez vous!

-Mais nous ne pouvions pas vous laisser dehors, vous comprenez.

-Votre pièce n'est pas beaucoup décorée pour Noël, je trouve... Vous n'aviez pas prévu d'inviter de la famille pour les fêtes?

-Non, c'est notre première année ensemble. De plus, nous avons décider de ne pas décorer le salon pour pouvoir s'acheter de plus gros cadeaux! On trouve ça mieux!

Tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose à mes pieds,étonnée, je baissa les yeux vers cette chose et y découvrit un magnifique petit siamois blanc et noir avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Je pris cette boules de poils longs (qui faisait ronron (pour la rime XD)), et passa mes mains dans son magnifique pelage. On m'indiqua que ce chat appartenait à Mathieu, qu'il s'appelait Wifi et que dans le quartier, il était aussi connu sous le nom de «Maître des Enfers», ce qui me fit rire doucement. On me proposa aussi le menu de la soirée qui était, en entrée, pâtes chaudes au saumon et aux truffes, en plat, pintade (une dinde c'est trop gros) accompagné de légumes, et en dessert, bûche de Noël aux fruit rouges et à la vanille. On me demanda si le menu me convenait, ce à quoi je répondis que tout me convenait. Après une vingtaine de minutes passées à discuter avec Antoine, Mathieu nous indiqua que le repas était prêt et qu'on allait passer à table. Je lâcha la boule de poil pour pouvoir me mettre à table.

-Voici l'entrée, j'ai bien fait d'acheter un peu plus que prévu!

Après cette phrase dite à l'unisson par le brun et moi (notons aussi un adorable miaulement de Wifi), nous commençâmes notre repas. La discussion n'était que blagues assez salaces, transitions plus bizarres les unes que les autres ainsi que les projets et rêves professionnels et personnels.

-Dites, pourquoi n'avez-vous invités personne pour Noël?

Cette question les fit tiquer et ils ne me répondirent pas tout de suite.

-Oh, je vois... Votre couple vous a... Séparé de vos familles c'est ça?

-Euh... Oui... C'est ça...

Mathieu avec dit cette dernière phrase avec une voix d'enfant, une voix si mignonne, c'est le genre de voix qui te fais fondre de tendresse, cette voix qui te donne envie de protéger la personne devant toi.

-Excusez-moi, je n'aurai jamais dû poser cette question... Je suis vraiment désolée...

-Ce n'est pas grave... Après tout, c'est Noël, on ne va pas s'apitoyer sur notre sort! On est la pour rire, bordel à couilles!

Mathieu se mit alors à rire doucement, un rire cristallin, emplissant le cœur de quiconque pouvait l'entendre de joie, je comprenais alors pourquoi Antoine l'aimait, je crois que je suis un peu jalouse, mais les voir heureux ensemble repousse ma jalousie au plus profond de mon âme, ils sont si beau à deux. Les discussions reprirent, les blagues aussi. La tristesse passagère fût vite effacée par les rires. Le dessert arriva, et Mathieu apporta la bûche de Noël qu'Antoine coupa car, «Chéri, tu va encore te couper si je te laisse faire. Regarde-moi, je suis LE professionnel!». Quand il eut fini la découpe, après y avoir laissé toute dignité et toute crédibilité en se coupant presque la main entière, nous mangeâmes la bûche vanille-fruits rouges.

-Que pensez-vous du repas? Demanda soudainement Mathieu.

-C'est très bon! Que ce soit l'entrée, le plat ou le dessert!

-Je confirme choupinou!

-Merci... C'est la première fois que je cuisine... Je pensais avoir raté...

-Comment ça raté? C'est DE-LI-CIEUX! C'est réellement la première fois que tu cuisines?

-Euh... Oui...

Mathieu avait dit ça en détournant le regard et en rougissant légèrement. Antoine se leva alors, se mit à genoux à côté de la chaise et lui révéla:

-Ô! Choupinou, je t'aime!

-Antoine...

Le dessert se termina donc dans la bonne humeur, comme depuis le début en fait. Nous discutâmes encore un peu. Quand il fût 23 heures, Antoine conseilla:

-On devrait aller se coucher parce que sinon, le père Noël ne passera pas.

-Euh... Je suis pas contre mais.. ou vais-je dormir? Je n'ai pas de vêtements de nuit! Pas de nécessaire de toilette non plus!

-C'est pas grave! On va te prêter des vêtements et de quoi te doucher... Et tu dormira dans la cham... Merde on a pas de chambre d'ami... MATHIEU! ON A PAS DE CHAMBRE D'AMI!

-Antoine, on a une pièce ou elle peut dormir, t'inquiètes Antoine... Calme...

-Ah... tant mieux!

-Bon, je vais conduire notre amie vers sa chambre.

Le petit châtain.. Oh, mais j'ai oublié de vous parler de leur physique... Je vous les décrirait dans quelques lignes... Donc Mathieu m'emmena dans une petite pièce de l'appartement. Il m'informa qu'il allait préparer mon lit durant ma douche. Je le remercia alors qu'il me tendit un peignoir et des vêtements pour la nuit. Je me dirigea donc vers la salle de bain après que Mathieu m'ait indiqué celle-ci. JE me doucha rapidement et me changea (je ne vais pas trop donner de détails, hum...), tout en remarquant que les vêtements étaient trop grand pour moi.

-Mathieu? Ces vêtements sont un peu grands...

-Pourtant tu fais à peu près ma taille...

-Ah... Bon... C'est pas grave alors...

Il me laissa donc dans cette chambre improvisée après m'avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit et s'en alla se doucher avant d'aller se coucher.

Je profite donc de cette parenthèse d'une demi-heure où je pris seulement le temps de regarder le décors de la chambre et noter leur physiques (pour être sur que ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tours plus tard), pour vous parler du physique de mes hôtes. Le premier, Antoine, est grand (il y en a qui vont me dire que non mais, tout est relatif.) il fait à peu près 1 mètre 80, il est brun, avec des cheveux en serpillière, me rappelant étrangement une autre personne que je connais bien, il a des yeux chocolats, et porte des petites lunettes rectangulaires semblant bien trop petites pour lui. Voilà pour Antoine, le second, Mathieu, est plus petit que son amant (je ne dirais pas qu'il est petit, il a quelques centimètres de plus que moi alors...) il doit, lui, faire 1 mètre 65... peut-être deux ou 3 centimètres en moins, il est châtain, cheveux court en bataille, il a des yeux bleus clairs... Je n'ai jamais su dire de quel bleu était composé l'œil de quelqu'un, et il m'a dit qu'il portait des lentilles mais qu'il avait des lunettes bien plus imposantes que celles d'Antoine... Et aussi, ils ont aussi des corps assez fins sans pour autant avoir de tablettes de chocolat.

Quand j'eusse fini de faire ceci, je me coucha et ferma les yeux, je failli m'endormir jusqu'à ce que j'entende des bruits assez... particuliers... Et dire qu je n'avez pas non plus mes boules Quies... Pendant plusieurs minutes, je restais dans le lit improvisé, plus que gênée de la scène qui se déroulait pas très loin, avec des voix dans ma tête me disant des trucs du genre _''T'as vu? Vas te joindre à la fête! Allez!''_ ou encore _''Kyyyyya! mais kescequisepasse? T^T''_ puis, je regarda l'heure, 00:17... La nuit allait être longue... Deplus, à quoi ça a servi qu'ils se douche? Je vous le demande. Je décidai de me lever pour faire un tour et accessoirement me chercher un verre d'eau à cause mes problèmes respiratoires le soir en hiver... Je passa devant la chambre des deux occupés à autre chose que dormir. Et pût ''profiter'' de grincement de lits, d'halètements et de gémissements. J'arrivai au salon, regardant toujours en arrière pour voir si je ne m'étais pas fait repérer. Tout à coup, j'entendis du bruit. Remarquant que Wifi était en train de dormir paisiblement à côté de la porte de son maître (était-ce pour cela que c'était le maître des Enfers? Paresse à toutes épreuves?), je me retournai rapidement appréhendant la personne que j'allais voir devant moi. Devant le sapin de Noël, je pu voir une silhouette assez sombre marmonner des trucs incompréhensible. Je me glissa donc avec la plus grande prudence vers cette personne sans me faire repérer.

-Alors... Où sont-ils cachés... J'espère qu'ils ne les ont pas mis dans leur chambre...

Je me demandai vraiment de quoi cette personne parlait qu'était-ce ce ''ils'' mais je partageait son point de vu sur la chambre. Je continuait d'observer cette personne qui se mit à longuement réfléchir. Soudain, elle eu une sorte illumination et entra d'abord dans la cuisine en ressorti deux ou trois gros objets indéfinissables dans le noir qu'il posa près du sapin puis alla dans le bureau dans l'espace d'Antoine, en ressorti quelques objets au moins aussi gros que ceux de toute à l'heure et retourna vers le sapin. J'allais enfin agir mais voyant qu'il plaçait ces objets et ne semblait pas vouloir les voler, je resta à ma place.

-Voilà, eux deux, c'est fait. Maintenant, faut que je place ceux de la petite Maya.

Me voilà étonnée. Cette personne me connaît et sais que je suis ici! Comment c'est possible? Peut-être quelqu'un à qui j'ai parler de mon arrivée ici... Peut-être... Pendant qu'il fut parti, je me positionna derrière le canapé pour essayer de mieux voir qui était cette personne, la lumière étant un peu plus forte. Quand elle rentra à nouveau, ce fût encore avec des objets en mains. La lumière me permit de découvrir un costume bleu nuit. Et dans ce costume bleu nuit ce trouvait une personne d'une vingtaine d'années avec un magnifique corps svelte. Cette personne était rousse et avait des yeux bleus-verts. Il déposa les objets à côté des autre puis retourna à la fenêtre.

-Joyeux Noël Maya! Tu sais je sais que tu es là depuis toute à l'heure... Normal, vu que je suis le Père Noël!

Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir que le mystérieux homme était déjà parti. Je couru vers la fenêtre et pu voir à l'étage du dessus, un traîneau bleu nuit avec des points dorées ressemblant aux étoiles. Je referma la fenêtre, marcha vers le sapin et pu voir que les objets étaient des paquets emballés merveilleusement. Je me décida donc à aller à la cuisine. Je prit une part de bûche que je disposa dans une assiette, je retourna à la fenêtre puis, quand l'homme sorti de la fenêtre du dessus, je l'interpella. Il me regarda, descendis et me remercia pour la part de gâteau. J'allais lui demandait si il était bien le père Noël mais...

-Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me demander... Oui, je suis le père Noël et je ne ressemble pas du tout à celui que les enfants ont l'habitude de penser, oui... Je suis le père Noël Européen...

Je resta bouche bée. Quand il eu fini, il me souhaita une bonne nuit malgré les activités pas très catholique des deux autres et s'en alla car il avait encore beaucoup de travail. Je referma donc la vitre et retourna me coucher le sourire aux lèvres.

Ensuite, mes souvenirs remonte à mon réveil, car oui, j'ai réussi à m'endormir. Sûrement un cadeau de l'homme mystérieux... A ce moment là, il était 8 h 29. Je me leva donc avec peine et avança dans le salon. Il n'y avait encore personne. Ce qui était presque logique pour moi. Je préparai donc le café. Puis, je parti à la boulangerie chercher pleins de viennoiseries.A mon retour, je mit la table pour trois personnes, puis, je m'assit, sorti mon cahier à lettres (il contient du papier à lettres) et mon cahier de brouillon. J'écrivis pendant un peu plus d'un quart d'heure et au moment où j'allais recopier le brouillon au propre, Wifi vînt me câliner les jambes en miaulant et ronronnant. JE lui mit donc de la nourriture, puis, me remis à cette lettre.

Une demi heure plus tard, Mathieu et Antoine se levèrent et me dirent bonjour. Quand ils virent les cadeau au pied du sapin, ils s'exclamèrent en chœur:

-OU AS-TU TROUVE SES(oui, ils parlent des cadeaux de l'autre) CADEAUX?

-Ce n'est pas moi!

-Mais bien sûr!

-Alors comment expliquez-vous le fait qu'il y est aussi mes cadeaux?

-..., Est la seule chose que les deux amants réussirent à dire.

-C'est la magie de Noël... Tenez...

Elle leur tendit la lettre qu'ils s'empressèrent d'ouvrir et de lire:

 _Cher Antoine, Cher Mathieu,_

 _Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir passé Noël avec vous, J'ai vécu un si grand moment de bonheur à vos côtés. Vous m'avez donné la plus belle soirée de ma vie._

 _Cette nuit, une personne chère à nous est passée devant la fenêtre et vous a donné cette belle disposition de cadeau. Cette personne, elle est connue de tous. On la connaît sous un certain physique mais en réalité, elle n'est pas comme on veut nous la faire croire. Elle vous ressemble un peu... Vous semblez un peu fou et difficiles à supporter mais au final, vous êtes les personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse._

 _Je ne vous oublierai jamais, comme je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait cette nuit._

 _C'était le plus beau Noël de ma vie,_

 _Maya._

Après la lecture de cette lettre, ils rougirent un peu, se regardèrent et me remercièrent malgré tout. Je les invita donc à s'installer à table et à prendre part au petit-déjeuner. Nous mangeâmes puis ouvrîmes les cadeaux. Je ne sais plus ce que c'était mais je me souvient des visages heureux d'Antoine et de Mathieu lors de la découverte de ceux-ci.

Nous décidâmes de passer la journée ensemble, mais ça mes amis, c'est une autre histoire...

Joyeuse fêtes!


	3. bon, pas de titre, mais c'est provisoire

_Salut ! Oui, aujourd'hui.. Nan... hier, c'était la... SAINT VALENTIN! Alors, j'ai essayé d'écrire des idées d'OS mais... Ça me faisais bader... Trop de souvenirs en moi... En plus, à chaque fois revenait cette même idée où l'un faisait sa déclaration à l'autre pendant ce jour spécial et que l'autre n'aimait pas l'un... Donc, pas d'OS de Saint Valentin pour moi cette année,_

 _cordialement,_

 _Mathilde._

* * *

 _Bonjour tout le monde ! Ici Anko' et : Voici un petit OS pour la Saint Valentin ! ^^_

 _Je l'ai fait en 1 heure chrono dimanche soir… Mais c'était déjà trop tard… Lundi pointait le bout de son museau… u.u_

 _Bref ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira… … Lél… Ne me regardait pas comme ça, vous comprendrez en lisant… :3_

 _Bisous et bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

 _/_

Son regard fixé sur son écran, deux grandes cernes soulignaient ses yeux et son visage avait l'air bien fatigué et maussade. Twitter et Facebook défilaient aléatoirement sur l'ordinateur alors qu'une tasse de café à moitié bue trônait sur le bureau.

Un nouveau regard à l'heure lui indiqua qu'il n'était que 14h 13.

 _Bordel, cette journée est bien partie pour durer…_

Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres, alors qu'une de ses mains passait dans ses mèches de cheveux châtains. Son chat apparut alors dans la pièce et en quelques pas souples le rejoignit. Comme si la bête avait senti la tristesse de son maître elle sauta sur les genoux de celui-ci et leva son museau vers lui. Ses grands yeux bleus sondant ceux tout aussi azurs de son vis-à-vis, poussant un faible miaulement en posant ses pattes avants sur le torse de son maître. S'approchant alors de celui-ci pour lui faire une léchouille sur la joue, cherchant à le réconforter au mieux. Mathieu sourit alors tristement, lâchant ses cheveux pour pouvoir aller caresser le pelage chaud et soyeux de son chat.

 _Toi aussi tu es tout seul hein?_

Cette journée avait beau être commerciale et inutile, il se sentait tout de même plus seul que jamais. Pourquoi? Ouais pourquoi aujourd'hui plus que d'autre jour? Lui-même ne savait pas… Mais regarder les messages postés par ses amis sur les réseaux sociaux, avec des photos de bisous, de câlins, et autre faits mielleux, ne devait pas l'aider à oublier effectivement.

C'était à croire que son ancienne petite copine n'était pas tellement faite pour lui en fait…

 _Et merde nan, pourquoi je repense à elle Bordel..._

Il poussa un nouveau soupir, continuant ses papouilles dans le pelage de Wifi qui avait l'air d'apprécier ce doux traitement. Elle l'avait quitté il y a quelques mois déjà, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire… Après, tout ça avait été de sa faute oui, il était devenu distant avec le temps, moins aimable envers sa chère et tendre, plus froid… Il l'avait traité de plus en plus comme une amie… C'était à croire qu'il s'était entiché de quelqu'un d'autre… Ce qui était malheureusement le cas.

 _Le pire… C'est que cette personne est déjà en couple…_ _Ahah… C'est con, hein Wifi?_ _Si c'est elle mon idéale, alors je finirais seul jusqu'à la fin de ma vie… Parce-que cette personne ne m'aimeras jamais…_ _ **Jamais**_ _…_

Une boule lui serra la gorge alors qu'un sourire triste s'esquissait sur son visage… Oh oui… Si l'amour pourrait être aussi simple que dans les fanfictions que certaines abonnées faisaient sur lui… Si l'amour pourrait être beau, réunissant les âmes jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies… Et plus loin encore…

Oh oui, les fanfictions! Les publications avaient dû fuser aujourd'hui! Remplis d'amour et de choses mignonnes pour faire chaud au cœur des lecteurs en cette journée dite spéciale!

En quelques clics, le châtain ouvrit Google (grimaçant de nouveau en voyant l'animation à l'effigie de la Saint Valentin s'activer) et alla déjà jeter un coup d'œil au premier site de fanfictions qu'il trouva. Allant chercher du côté du Web-Show Français, il tomba alors sur la liste des publications les plus récentes. Y jetant un œil, une partie de sa conscience se demandait bien de ce qu'elle était en train de foutre actuellement.

Mathieu trouva alors quelques histoires dans lesquels il figurait. Il cliqua sur l'une d'entre-elles au hasard et tomba alors sur un Matoine. Oh oui, ce fameux pairing en aura fait couler de l'encre virtuelle!

Déconnectant alors son cerveau, il lut les lignes sans les voir défiler, s'imprégnant de l'histoire jusqu'à se couper du monde extérieur. Il n'avait même plus conscience qu'il lisait, s'imaginant la scène à chaque seconde, se mettant à la place de son personnage pour qui les relations amoureuse étaient beaucoup plus favorable que son lui réel. Un sourire sincère avait même finit par pointer le bout de son nez sur son visage, le scénario était mielleux à en vomir, les personnages aussi clichés que dans Roméo et Juliette, mais ça l'aidait à oublier…

Il en lu alors une deuxième, un Matoine à nouveau, en profitant pour voir les nouvelles choses tordues que les fangirls avaient écrites sur eux. Se reconnectant à l'histoire en quelque secondes et souriant encore. Une déclaration foireuse qui finit bien, un bisou tout mignon et un regard langoureux.

Oh oui, sans aucun doute, Mathieu aurait aimé que la vie lui sourit aussi bien que celle présentée dans les fanfictions. Si lui aussi, en quelques chapitres, pouvait avoir le courage de se déclarer à la personne qu'il aimait… Et qui bien sûr serait célibataire et tout aussi bi que lui…

Il ferma les yeux, fatigué malgré les 15h 07 qui s'affichaient désormais sur son ordinateur, et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

 _Bon allez! Faut que j'arrête de rêver sinon que ne vais plus savoir retrouver la terre ferme… N'est-ce-pas Wifi?_

Il baissa les yeux mais ne vit pourtant pas son chat. Ok, il avait tellement était absorbé par ses quelques histoires qu'il avait lu qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu partir… La lecture était presque de l'hypnose à ce niveau-là! Mathieu sourit alors de plus bel. Attrapant sa tasse vide sur son bureau pour aller la remplir de nouveau dans la cuisine de ce nectar délicieux et brûlant communément appelé café, il fut pourtant vite sorti de ses occupations en entendant la sonnette de sa porte.

 _Alex est déjà rentré de son rencart? Je croyais qu'il allait passé plus de temps avec cette fille… A moins qu'elle lui a foutu un magnifique lapin..?_

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte d'entrée, laissant sa tasse sur le plan de travail. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et fut plus que surprit en trouvant derrière celle-ci…

 _What the…_

-Antoine?

-Non non, Jéhovah! Ricana le plus grand.

Mathieu ne put empêcher un sourire de se peindre sur son visage, mais il reprit bien vite la parole, demandant alors:

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?

-Je… Commença Antoine, amer, ne terminant pas sa phrase et prenant une expression emplit de tristesse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mec? S'inquiéta Mathieu avant de l'inviter à entrer en s'écartant de la porte.

Antoine avança alors dans le nouveau salon du châtain, ayant l'air d'aller toujours aussi mal il se retourna et dit d'un ton morne:

-Elle m'a plaqué… Aujourd'hui en plus… Pour une histoire conne putain… Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien Mathieu…

Le chevelu éclata alors en sanglot, tête baissé, ses mains venant rejoindre son visage pour atténuer la sonorité de ses pleurs. Mathieu, qui venait de fermer la porte, sentit son cœur se serrer sous cette vision et accouru vers le brun, le prenant dans les bras pour le réconforter au mieux. Antoine enfouit alors sa tête sur l'épaule de son camarade, encerclant celui-ci de ses grands bras et trempant le T-Shirt de son ami de ses nombreuses larmes.

 _Il a l'air bouleversé le pauvre… Il ne pleure jamais d'habitude…_

Le plus grand releva finalement la tête, après un moment qui parut aussi long que court pour le châtain. Qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aussi heureux que triste à l'instant.

-Mec, je suis tellement désolé pour toi… Commença-t-il alors... Pourquoi elle a fait ça? Raconte-moi tout!

Le plus petit invita ainsi Antoine à s'asseoir sur le canapé, se postant à ses côté, une main posé sur l'épaule du chevelu en signe de soutien. L'autre ne passa alors pas par quatre chemins:

-C'est… C'est à cause de t- de moi… Hum… Ma faute…

Mathieu lui envoya un regard emplit de questions:

-Que… Quoi?

Il se rendit alors compte qu'Antoine était proche, très proche, trop proche, de lui. Mais il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu le chevelu s'approcher pourt-

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par les douces lèvres d'Antoine s'écrasant contre les siennes, les capturant avec tendresse.

 _Que.. Quoi?_

Mais toutes ses pensées cohérentes repartirent quand il sentit les lèvres de son vis-à-vis se mouvoir avec douceur contre les siennes, le faisant totalement chavirer au loin dans son esprit alors que son cœur tambouriné dans sa poitrine. Il se sentit prendre part au baisé, passant doucement sa langue sur les lèvres d'Antoine pour lui demander implicitement l'entrée alors que ses mains s'accrochaient déjà timidement au T-Shirt du plus grand.

L'autre le poussa alors avec tendresse sur le canapé, entamant un ballet lingual avec le châtain. La température de la pièce avait nettement augmenté alors que Mathieu prenait déjà une belle teinte rouge. Lâchant la bouche du chevelu pour reprendre son souffle, croisant alors le regard brillant du brun et se perdant dans ces teintes dorées qui composaient la couleur de ses yeux.

-Je… Je t'aime Mathieu… Souffla Antoine, rougissant légèrement.

Le cœur du châtain fit un nouveau bond alors qu'une cascade de joie l'emportait loin de tout et près d'Antoine.

 _Non… Non c'est pas possible?! Il… Il m'aime?!_

-V… Vraiment? Demanda-t-il alors, n'y croyant pas.

-Oui… Je t'aime vraiment, Mathieu…

Et alors que le châtain souriait, Antoine l'embrassait de nouveau. Enfouissant ensuite son visage dans le cou du plus petit pour lui embrasser le cou. Que Mathieu tendit pour lui laisser plus d'espace.

Et alors, il crut entendre un bruit, comme une sonnerie au loin. Qui s'amplifiait de plus en plus alors qu'Antoine s'écartait du cou du plus petit pour lui souffler à l'oreille:

-Mathieu… Mathieu…

Et la sonnerie était de plus en plus audible, comme la voix d'Antoine qui s'élevait elle aussi:

-Mathieu. Mathieu!

Le plus petit ne comprenait plus rien, l'étrange sonnerie était désormais bien audible, et son volume continuait d'augmenter, alors qu'Antoine était désormais en face du châtain, criant:

-Mathieu! Mathieu !

Toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort… Les sons… Tellement forts, tellement forts, pour les oreilles du plus petit. La sonnerie hurlait maintenant ses notes alors qu'Antoine criait toujours.

-Mathieu?! Mathieu répond!

Et le châtain ferma alors les yeux, hurlant à son tour en se couvrant les oreilles avant de faire un bond.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, il se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il était toujours devant son ordinateur. Wifi sur ses genoux, son café à moitié bu sur le bureau et la fenêtre d'une fanfiction ouverte sur son écran.

 _Quoi? Un rêve? Juste un rêve?_

Il se rendit alors compte que son portable sonnait sur la surface de son bureau, expliquant cette étrange sonnerie dans ce rêve tout aussi étrange.

 _Wow bordel, j'y ai tellement cru…_

Il attrapa alors son smartphone et vit que celui-ci recevait un appel. Il décrocha alors en vitesse pour ne pas le louper et commença:

-Allo?

-Allo Mathieu?

Son cœur s'arrêta soudain et le plus vieux dût faire un effort pour ne pas ricaner nerveusement:

-Oh Antoine… Je pensais à toi juste-ment… _merde!_

Le châtain fit immédiatement les gros yeux, plaquant soudain une main sur sa bouche. _Pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai dit ça bordel? Les paroles avant la pensée? Je suis con il va se demander quoi et-_ Il ne put se lamenter d'avantage, interrompu par le rire clair du chevelu.

-Je sais que je ne quitte jamais tes pensées, mon chaton~…

Mathieu ria à son tour, nerveusement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Antoine reprit alors:

-Bon, bref… Je me suis dit que tu devais te sentir seul… Alors je voulais savoir comment tu allais?

-Oh, c'est gentil héhé… Je… Je vais bien Antoine…

-Et bien, content de le savoir! Je ne vais pas pouvoir te parler trop longtemps, je dois aller au restaurant après…

-Okay… Si tu veux tu peux raccrocher, maintenant, hein!

Le châtain était gêné, il avait l'impression qu'il dérangeait l'autre… C'était bête, c'était Antoine qui venait tout juste de l'appeler… Mais cette idée était tout de même présente… Surtout qu'on entendait la copine du chevelu crier, ou plutôt ordonner, des choses à Antoine…

-Ouais je veux bien, elle retrouve plus ses chaussures noires il faut que je l'aide à chercher Héhé…

-D'accord… Et bien… A plus tard Daniel?

-A plus tard le nain!

Antoine allé raccrocher quand il entendit Mathieu rajouter à voix basse:

-Et… Je… Je te…

-Hein? Tu me quoi?!

-T'es encore là toi? T'as pas raccroché?

-Bah non, je t'ai entendu parler… Tu avais quelque chose à me dire?

-…

 _Oui… Oui Antoine… Je voudrais t'avouer quelque chose, quelque chose que je ne devrais sûrement pas t'avouer par téléphone… Mais, de toute façon ce ne serait qu'une information qui ne changerait rien dans ta vie… Et qui ne changerais pas grand-chose dans la mienne non-plus…_

-Euh… Ne sut que dire Mathieu, ses pensées n'osant pas franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

 _Enfin, peut-être que ton regard sur moi changerais… Peut-être que je te ferais peur… Je ne sais même pas si tu sais que je suis bi… Mais il faut que tu le sache… C'est ton droit j'imagine… Surtout que c'est en partie à cause de toi que j'ai perdu Margaux… Que je suis célibataire… Alors il faut que tu le saches, même si tu es en couple… Même si moi pas…_

-Mathieu?! Tenta Antoine, derrière le téléphone.

 _Je… Je t'aime Antoine… Depuis plusieurs mois… Peut-être même une année… Peut-être même avant… Je ne sais plus… Mais je sais que je t'aime… Tu me hante, Daniel… Tu hante mes pensées, et tu as même hanté mes rêves… Oui… Oui j'ai rêvé de toi… Il n'y a pas vingt minutes… T'as copine t'avais plaqué, parce que tu m'aimais… Mais j'aurais dû savoir que ce n'étais qu'un rêve… Il y avait tellement d'incohérence… Le chat disparu, la tasse qui devient soudain vide, le fait que tu apparaisses à Nantes depuis Paris, ou même celui que tu pleurais… J'aurais dû deviner la ruse de mon propre cerveau… Et pourtant j'y ai cru… Et je suis sûr que si tu ne m'avais pas appelé je serais encore en train de rêver de toi… De ton corps… De tes mots… Juste de toi… Mais ça ne resteras qu'un rêve hein… Puisque tu as une copine et que je sais pertinemment que tu n'aimes pas les hommes… Alors je vais essayer de t'oublier… De faire semblant… Je resterais un pote, juste un pote…_

-Mathieu?! Grouille y'a Lau' qui pète un câble!

 _J'essayerais de t'oublier… De m'oublier… D'oublier l'amour que je porte pour toi…_

-Nan… Nan rien… Reprit finalement le châtain, tristement.

-Ok… Au pire on en reparlera plus tard? Tenta le chevelu, sentant l'émotion dans la voix du plus petit.

-Pas la peine t'inquiète…

 _Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires…_

-Okay, bah à plus!

-Oui Antoine… A plus…

Puis plus de voix, juste la tonalité du téléphone résonant à l'oreille du petit.

Il reposa alors son smartphone sur le bureau et renifla bruyamment.

 _Non… Je ne vais pas pleurer quand même? C'est totalement con!_

Il passa sa manche sur ses yeux, effaçant les timides larmes étant sur le point de tomber. Et il attrapa Wifi sur ses genoux, le câlinant, en recherche d'amour et de réconfort là où personne n'était présent pour lui en donner.

 _C'est tout… Rien n'a changé… Il faut que j'oublie maintenant… Que je ferme la page…_ N'est-ce-pas Wifi?

Le Chaton miaula doucement, toujours aussi mignon, à l'appel de son prénom. Ce qui fit sourire Mathieu.

 _Oui, il faut que je l'oublie… Que je m'oublie…_

 _Et, que la Saint Valentin soit_ _ **Joyeuse**_ _…_

 _Tout simplement…_

* * *

 _/_

 _JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN! *fuis*_


End file.
